The present invention relates to a folding stock for a firearm, particularly a rifle.
It is often desired to reduce the size of a firearm when it is not in use, such as when a firearm is to be carried into the field. In a conventional 10/22 rifle, the barrel is detachably connected to the receiver. The receiver has a bore for receiving an end of the barrel. The barrel has an external barrel notch which receives a tightening wedge. While the barrel may be removed by loosening the wedge, nevertheless the length of the stock is unchanged.
Baird, U.S. Pat. No. 652,583 discloses a folding gun in which the barrel is pivotally connected to the firing chamber. The firing chamber is also pivotally connected to the stock. The barrel and firing chamber may be folded so as to be received within a hollow portion of the stock.
Nicholson, U.S. Pat. No. 663,923 discloses a folding rifle. The rifle barrel is pivotally attached to a casing containing the firing mechanism. The barrel has a rearwardly projecting arm which, when the barrel is swung into the firing position, fits within a slot and is locked therein by a transversely-arranged spring-actuated pin, which crosses the slot and passes through an aperture in the arm.
Nishikawa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,510 discloses a barrel, locking mechanism for a break-open-action gun having a barrel and a mechanical section rotatably engaged with each other by a hinge-pin. The barrel and mechanical section have corresponding lug and receiver to provide intimate contact in order to receive the load when the gun is discharged.
Mainland et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,232 disclose a trap gun stock in which the barrel pivots relative to the stock. The barrel has a downwardly extending barrel lug which cooperates with a latch mounted to the fore-end to resist movement of the barrel relative to the fore-end.
Plebani, U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,998 disclose a break-action shotgun which allows interchangeability of the barrels.
Nevertheless, there is still a need for a firearm in which the overall length of the stock may be reduced, in which the barrel may be easily removed and installed, and which secures the barrel snugly when the firearm is assembled.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a folding stock which allows a firearm to be folded so as to reduce the length of the stock, and which allows the quick and easy removal of a firearm barrel, but nonetheless secures the barrel snugly when the firearm is ready for use.
In a first aspect of the invention, a folding firearm comprises a stock supporting a receiver, the receiver defining a bore for receiving a first end of the firearm barrel. A forearm is operably connected to the stock. The forearm includes a barrel securing mechanism having a securement member. The firearm barrel has a surface adjacent to the first end for engaging the securement member. The securement member is matingly engageable with the surface of the barrel. The securement member, in response to pivotal movement by the forearm, moves into engagement with the surface to urge the first end of the barrel into the bore of the receiver when the firearm is pivoted into a firing position. The firearm also includes a locking mechanism capable of selectively locking the forearm in the firing position.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for attaching the barrel to a firearm. A stock is provided which supports a receiver. The receiver defines a bore for receiving a first end of a firearm barrel. A forearm is operably pivotally connected to the stock. The forearm includes a barrel securing mechanism and a securement member. A surface is provided on the firearm barrel adjacent to the first end for engaging the securement member. The securement member is positioned so as to be matingly engageable with the surface of the barrel. The securement member, in response to pivotal movement by the forearm, moves into engagement with the surface to urge the first end of the barrel into the bore when the forearm pivots into the firing position. A locking mechanism is provided that is capable of selectively locking the forearm in the firing position. The first end of the firearm barrel is inserted into the bore. The forearm is pivoted to engage the securement member with the surface. The locking mechanism is then locked to secure the forearm in the firing position.
The invention provides a number of advantages. The stock may be quickly and easily folded to reduce its length. When the stock is folded into a broken position, the firearm barrel may be easily and quickly removed by hand without the need to further mechanically release the barrel. When the stock is unfolded into a firing position, the forearm of the stock securely holds the barrel in place. There is no further need to secure the barrel other than to simply unfold the stock the into the firing position.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.